


Inevitable

by Jen425



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Relationship(s), Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Rangers are always tied to each other.(Or: in which there are unexpected history lessons.)





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamondforger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/gifts).



> So many implied relationships in here that I didn’t even bother tagging them. It was fun, justifying all these interactions. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I didn’t know whether or not you wanted Orion, so I left the ending vague. But OT5 is definitely together.
> 
> Sorry if any characters are OOC, thi is my first Megaforce fic.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Gia meets Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha before they even unlock Super Mega Mode. She bumps into one and then introduces her team to all three, and the Power within her immediate recognizes them.

But, well… She’s been at this for a month. She doesn’t understand yet.

But a woman in her thirties looks he up and down and says “Yellow Tiger, huh?”

Gia blinks.

“What?” She asks. The woman smiles.

“My name’s Aisha Campbell,” she says. “And I know who you are.”

Gia Moran is cool and confident, and she definitely has things under control.

“What?” She asks again. Aisha sighs.

“I used to be Yellow,” she says. “And you… are probably too new to be doing this with.”

…Yellow? Oh. Oh!

“The Yellow Ranger?” Gia Asks, quietly. Aisha nods.

“Second Mighty Morphin,” she says. “Well, kind of. I wanted to meet a fellow Yellow Tiger… even if I’m the least Tiger of us Tigers. Anyways, if you aren’t busy, you want to grab a bite to eat? I can call my partners to meet us.”

There is no way you can say no to a legend like Mighty Morphin Yellow.

“Sure,” Gia says. “I was heading to Ernies, to meet up with my team.”

Aisha blinks.

“Ernies?”

“It’s a froyo place at the mall, nearby,” Gia says. “We love it, there.”

Aisha smiles.

“I’m sure you do,” she says. “I’ll… text them the name.”

Gia nods.

“I can show you,” she says, still awkward. This is her predecessor, after all. Aisha sends 2 messages, and they’re on their way.

“I remember joining my team,” Aisha says. “We were all so nervous about doing good enough and if they’d accept us.”

“Who?” Gia asks.

“I was chosen to replace the first Yellow,” Aisha says. “Or Tanya was? Time travel complicates things. The point is that it was me, Rocky, and Adam, all new but already together. I loved them, still do, as it turned out.”

“Wait,” Gia says. “You were with both of them?”

Aisha laughs.

“Honey,” she says. “I can’t name a Ranger with a stable relationship of less than 2 others. It’s just how the Power works. Personally, I’m dating five other Rangers. Married to Rocky, Adam and Tanya, though. Tanya is also out looking, actually. Zeo Ranger II - Yellow. Again, timelines are funny, but Ranger seem to find their way together.”

“Not my team,” Gia says. Not that she has all that much certainty after only a month, but still. “I’m with Emma, and Jake has a rush on me, but…”

Aisha just laughs again.

“Not _yet_.”

  
  


Jake meets the other Green-Blacks two weeks after unlocking Super Mega Mode. He’s been called to the base for some kind of important meeting, and he walks in to find three men in Green shirts and Black jackets, a man in Black, a man in Blue, a woman in Pink, a woman in Yellow, an… alien woman in White, and two men in Red. He quickly hides mostly behind the steps, to watch.

“We have everyone prepared to go, now,” says the alien woman.

“And the techs have completed the next set of Morphers,” says the man in Blue.

“So we’re right on schedule,” says the man in Red with short, dark hair.

“Looks like it,” says one of the men in Green and Black, he looks familiar…

“Thank you for your help, as always, Rangers,” Gosei says.

Rangers? Jake looks harder… oh. He recognizes the other man in Red as Andros, and one of the Green-Blacks as Carlos Vallerte.

Wow.

“Thank you, Gosei,” says the woman in Yellow. And then, to Jake’s shock, the man in Red that he doesn’t recognize, the man in Blue, and the woman in Pink all kiss the man in Green who had spoken, earlier, as does… Andros to Carlos?

“Good luck,” says the woman in Pink.

And then all but the three men in Black and Green are teleported out.

“You can come out now,” one of them says. They saw him? Jake steps out into the open, internally cursing himself. Some Black he is.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Carlos says. “We’re all Blacks here. I’m Carlos, Astro Black and second Turbo Green.”

“I know,” Jake says. “You’re amazing.”

Carlos smiles.

“Thanks,” he says.

“I’m Adam Park,” says the one who had called him out into the open. “Second Mighty Morphin Black, Ninja Black, Zeo Ranger IV - Green, and first Green Turbo. And this is Tommy Oliver, Mighty Morphin Green and Dino Black are his _relevant_ forms.”

“Shut up,” Tommy growls, no bite in his voice.

Adam laughs.

“I’m sorry, What was that, Legendary Ranger?” He asks. Turning back to Jake, he says, “Sorry about that; we just can’t help teasing him. Anyways, we wanted to meet the newest Green-Black of Earth. I’m sorry you weren’t there, when I met the others.”

Oh. Right. He’d had a family thing after school, and the team had mentioned meeting some of the veteran Rangers.

But that was almost a year ago!

“And we had a meeting today,” adds Tommy. “It’s not often that we all meet up. But even Billy and Delphine came.”

“Long distance relationships are hard,” Carlos says. “Even if interplanetary teleportation has increased in quality, since we were active. Especially if you’re dating an idiot Red.”

Adam laughs, nudging Tommy.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he says. Wait.

“What?”

“Andros and I went scouting, about a week ago,” Tommy says. “We got back, yesterday, and nothing bad even happened.”

“But you didn’t tell anyone,” says Adam.

“Again,” adds Carlos.

“Troy’s never disappeared for more than a few hours,” Jake adds, because that seems relevant.

Tommy groans. The others laugh.

“Welcome to the ranks, of the Green and Black Rangers,” Carlos says. “Any questions?”

Jake has several. Somehow, the implication that Tommy Oliver is dating at least 4 people and Andros is dating at least 2 slip his mind until later.

  
  


Noah meets Cam and Tori on accident, a month and a half after unlocking Super Mega Mode, but he instantly recognizes them. What can he say? He’s a Blue.

“You guys… have the Power,” he says, careful with his words on the crowded street he runs into them on.

“You recognize us?” Tori asks.

“Of course!” Noah says. “You’re legends. And I try to keep track of everyone. You know, to know which powers to use.”

“I’m impressed,” Tori says.

“What are you doing here?” Noah asks.

“Not Ranger business,” Cam says. “Ninja business.”

Tori nudges him.

“Just because you know the others are gonna rib you about meeting the new team’s Tech Ranger,” she says, “doesn’t mean you can be an ass to him.”

Cam groans.

“Don’t remind me,” he says. “I don’t know why I put up with you all.”

“You love us,” Tori says, kissing him, her tone somewhere strangely between teasing and sincere. Cam sighs and takes her hand.

“I guess I do,” he says. Then turning to Noah, he adds “I’m sorry, Noah. There’s really nothing you can do.”

“Thank you for offering, though,” Tori says. “Use our powers wisely.”

“I will,” Noah says.

It takes him until the next day to realize that Tori Hanson was supposed to be dating Blake Bradley.

  
  


By the time Emma meets Kat and Kimberly, she’s probably met at least ten other Rangers.

Oh, and this is how most of them meet Tommy, but that’s not quite as important to her, even if it is, well, Tommy Oliver.

Two pink Rangers, and they’re the first two recognized by the Ranger Council, at that!

(What? She uses the suits, and it makes introductions easier, when she knows her history. No more of what happened with Casey.)

“I think Tommy’s here to talk shop,” Kimberly whispers into her ear, as they walk through the park, all eight of them. “You want a day with the Pinks?”

And of course she says yes because it’s, well, a huge chance, and they wouldn’t ask her if she was needed.

And she checks in with her team, first, too. Because they matter a lot to her. And because she’s a Pink.

Wait, why are those different things?

Inevitably, of course, dating comes up.

“So how does your team work?” Kimberly asks. “Romantically, I mean.”

“I’m dating Gia…” Emma says, hesitantly.

“I got with Aisha first, myself,” Kat says. “Then Tanya.”

“And me and Trini, too,” Kimberly adds. “Pinks and Yellows often come first. Who else?”

“No one.”

The older Pinks stare at her.

“You’ve been Ranger for… how long?” Asks Kat. What?

“Over a year,” Emma says. “Why?”

“Because every team of Rangers that I know of,” Kimberly says, “are dating at least two of each other.”

“What?”

“It started, on Earth, with Trini, Zack, and Jason,” Kimberly explains. “I was dating Trini and Zack and Jason were dating each other and the mutual pining got so thick that I told Trini to just go with it before Billy and I drowned.”

“Wait, _you_ got them together?” Kat Asks. “Usually Trini’s more emotionally aware than that.”

Kimberly shrugs.

“I thought you knew, and, well… We were fourteen, cut us some slack,” she says. “And of course that was when Tommy showed up, hot and kind and able to talk Billy without translation.”

Kimberly laughs.

“Okay, I’m getting off topic,” she says. “Are you really only interested in Gia, though?”

Emma blinks.

“I… I don’t know,” she says. “I’ve tried not to think about it.”

“That’s okay,” Kat says. “I’m sure you’ll find your place.”

When they rejoin the rest of the group, Emma finally notices how Kimberly, Kat, and Tommy act, all three of them like a loving couple who could withstand anything.

And, she wonders… would it work?

  
  


When Troy meets Dino Thunder, they honestly would have figured themselves out soon, anyways.

And, of course, he’s met many Rangers, they all have. Together and apart. Except… no. Not really. At least once, sometimes several times, (and Troy knows better than to ask about why Jake or Gia keep getting pulled into things, by now because Yellows are terrifying and Blacks are called Shadows for a reason) one or several Rangers have pulled away all of his teammates at least once.

Not that he’s thought about this too often, or anything.

But the point is that it’s expectable yet not expected, when the Core Dino Thunder Rangers finds him training.

“It’s an honor to meet you,” Troy says, seriously. Moments like these are never like his dream.

They’re better.

“Oh don’t be so serious about it,” says the Red, Conner McKnight. “I’m assuming you know us?”

Troy nods.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, too,” says Kira Ford, the Yellow.

“Really, we were just in the area,” says Blue, Ethan James. “We wanted to say hello.”

Troy nods, trying his best to seem strong. Today was…

“You’re doing us proud, by the way,” Kira says. “I know it’s hard.”

“We almost lost, today,” Troy says, before he can stop himself.

“Sometimes that’s just how life is,” Ethan says. “Sometimes, the glass is just half empty.”

“That’s when you have to rely on each other, the most,” Conner adds. Troy can’t meet their gazes, anymore.

“Emma got hurt,” he says. “Because we aren’t strong enough.”

“She was being a Pink,” Ethan says. “Protecting you.”

“Yes,” Troy says. “But she’s my teammate, and I lo—”

He cuts himself off.

“You know,” Kira says. “A part of coming together is often… coming together.”

Troy suddenly notices the way the older Rangers are all leaning into each other.

“Emma’s dating Gia,” he says.

“And?” Conner asks. “Rangers… are naturally inclined to fall in love with their teammates.”

“All of their teammates,” Kira adds.

“It’s best to talk it out,” Ethan says, “And find which you fit with the most.”

“Sometimes that’s all of them,” Conner adds. “Especially for us Reds. But the important part is learning that our team is here for us as much as we are, for them.”

Troy nods.

“Thank you,” he says. They’ve given him a lot to think about…

  
  


It takes Orion less than a month to realize that his new team is all together.

“It’s fairly normal of Rangers,” Gia says, leaning into Emma’s side.

“We all just… fall in love with each other, kind of like a safety net,” Jake continues, on Gia’s other side and holding her hand.

“Sometimes it’s surprising,” Noah adds, next to Jake, not quite touching yet obviously close.

“And some it follows a pattern,” says Emma, just as much leaned into Gia.

“But what’s most important is that, no matter what form it takes, the team cares about each other,” Troy says, sitting on Emma’s other side, and smiling in a protective way. “Because that’s what makes us strong.”

Orion smiles back. He’s sure he’ll find his place, eventually…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
